Ink
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: Logan gets a tattoo. James is intrigued. jagan. james/logan. oneshot.


James first notices something was up with Logan when he walks into 2J with a red face, a slightly bloody lip and bloodshot eyes.

James blinks, setting the carton of milk on the counter next to his cereal bowl.

"You look awful," he says, taking a bite of Frosted Flakes. "Did you have to help Camille with lines and she accidentally popped you in the lip?" Logan glares at him, pouting.

"No." Logan says simply, then, "I'm going to bed." and he hobbles to his room, James raising his eyebrows and returning to his Frosted Flakes.

The next day at rehearsal, Logan chooses the far end of the recording booth to stand. That wasn't odd, no. What was odd, is when Carlos brushed against Logan's right side and Logan nearly screamed in pain.

"Whoa, dude, are you okay?" Carlos asks, and Logan nods as he takes steadying breaths. "Dude, what the hell, man? You scared me...I barely touched you. Are you sure?"

"Yup. I am _peachy_." Logan hisses, his hand hovering over his side.

James is intrigued, to say the least.

Logan avoids any kind of physical contact with anybody. He's hyper-aware of anybody near his right side, and he quickly turns himself, or moves away from the person so they wouldn't hit his side.

"What's wrong with you?" James finally gets the courage to ask, "Did you get in a fight that one night and you have a nasty bruise?" Logan laughs, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you soon." he replies, and James furrows his eyebrows.

"No, you'll tell me _now._" Logan rolls his eyes.

"_Soon._"

Soon doesn't seem to be soon enough for James. He asks nearly everyday, and Logan simply grins, shakes his head, and walks away.

A week later, and Logan can have people touch his side again. Later that night, James sneaks into his room while everyone's out: Kendall and Carlos had a double date because Carlos is still kind of a loser when it comes to dates, and Mrs. Knight and Katie went to the midnight showing of the latest vampire movie.

"Spill," he demands, glaring at Logan, who was sitting at his desk doing homework, _as usual._ "What happened to your side? Do you have a stab wound?" Logan laughs, shaking his head.

"No. I'm pretty sure I would be dead if I had a stab wound on my side."

"Shut up, dude, and just tell me!" he orders, and Logan shakes his head, standing up from his desk and moving to close the door.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" he asks, and James nods, then Logan takes off his shirt.

There, forever imprinted on Logan's side, is a dragon. It's long and spindly, glaring and roaring against the pale color of Logan's skin. James' eyes widen as he takes it it.

"You...You got a _tattoo_?" he asks in a hushed whisper, and Logan nods.

"I dunno, I've been wanting one for a while. So. I just went and got it."

"That is the worst excuse ever." James replies, and Logan grins, his cheeks dimpling. "So this is why nobody could touch you?"

"Yeah. It _hurt_, dude. Worse than any stab wound probably feels. And when Carlos brushed against it, it rubbed all weird and it stung." Logan observes the tattoo fondly. "But now it's fine. Just itchy."

"...Can I...?" James moves forward, raising a hand, and Logan nods, then James runs his fingers over the tattoo. It's scarring over, the skin shiny and smooth, the dragon baring it's teeth in a fierce growl.

Logan lets out this happy sigh, and James looks up from the tattoo to Logan, who smiles shyly.

"I missed you this week," he admits, and James smiles, because yeah, he missed Logan, too.

"We could make up for it," James suggests, and Logan grins, pulling James into a kiss.

Yeah, James really fuckin' missed Logan this week.

They fall onto Logan's bed, James working his tongue against Logan's in a way that leaves Logan panting and moaning in less than a minute. James then goes to kiss down his torso, kissing softly at Logan's new tattoo.

"...Wait, how did you even get this when you're not 18?" James asks, and Logan grins.

"Let's just say I'm real good at forging my mom's signature." he replies, and James shrugs, going back to kiss the ink black forever etched into his skin.

James flicked his tongue out to lick it, and it was almost like he could taste the ink, feel the fire inside the dragon, and James thinks that this is the best idea Logan's ever had, because this tattoo will forever look incredibly sexy, crawling down his ribcage.

"This is going to be my new favorite thing to kiss," James mutters against the dragon, and Logan laughs, grinning at him.

"Glad you like it." he says, and James smiles.

"Everyone is gonna flip when they see it at the pool." he says, motioning for Logan to lift his hips as he tugged down his jeans.

"Maybe they'll think I'm a badass."

"Or a nerd. Why a dragon?" Logan shrugs, gasping as James wraps his hand around his dick.

"I like dragons." he says, and James shakes his head, taking the tip of Logan's dick inside his mouth, reveling in the loud moan Logan emits.

They take their time with everything, James kissing along his ribcage as he entered Logan, the dragon still snarling at him, Logan begging for James to 'stop kissing the damn tattoo and kiss _me_'.

Yeah. That tattoo was a great idea.

* * *

><p>ummm...hi?<p>

i really have no fuckin' idea why i wrote this. i was sitting in psychology, brainstorming ideas when i was like 'what would it be like if one of the guys got a tattoo?' and i was like 'lol, if any of them got a tattoo, it sure as hell wouldn't be logan!'

...and then in the story i gave logan a tattoo?/1 yeah idk what i was thinking.

review? this is probably dumb and i'll probably get rid of it. MEHHH.


End file.
